I Will Always Find You
by SoE Lee
Summary: One-Shot. -¿Sabes Sakura? -dijo una voz ronca muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara y golpeara mi cabeza contra el árbol- , eres pésima jugando a las escondidas. AU. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Clamp. Solo la historia me pertenece.

**Summary:** One-Shot. ─¿Sabes Sakura? ─dijo una voz ronca muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara y golpeara mi cabeza contra el árbol─, eres pésima jugando a las escondidas. AU. Fluff.

**Nota:** Ehem…esto quedó raro y feíto. Pero sigue siendo hecho con amor (?). Ya saben que Sakura&Syaoran son adorables :3

**:-:-:-:**

**«****I will always find you****»**

Lograba escuchar las hojas secas y las ramitas romperse en cada pisada que daba, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivando los árboles que aparecían en mi camino, tratando de no tropezarme con alguna raíz o alguna roca, o lastimarme con las ramas de los arbustos. El viento golpeaba en mi rostro y hacía que mi cabello se revolviera.

Pasé al lado de un enorme árbol hueco que consiguió detenerme. Me le quedé mirando un rato y luego sonreí.

"_Es un buen escondite"_ pensé, mientras asomaba mi cabeza con cuidado por la abertura del árbol, asegurándome que no hubiera algún murciélago. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al comprobar que lo único que había dentro del árbol eran unas cuantas arañas muertas.

Introduje mi cuerpo con cuidado por la grieta, ganándome uno que otro raspón en las piernas. Traté de mantenerme inmóvil, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de normalizar mi agitada respiración.

Me quedé en completo silencio por unos minutos, escuchando solamente algunas aves e insectos que se preparaban para el anochecer. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que era capaz hasta de escuchar los propios latidos de mi corazón. Hasta que el crujir de un caminar llegó a mis oídos.

Mi corazón empezó latir con rapidez. Me encogí lo más que pude, procurando no quedar expuesta a los ojos de mi buscador, y puse mi mano sobre mi nariz y mi boca para no provocar ninguna clase de sonido.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca.

Asomé mi cabeza por la abertura, tratando de determinar qué tan cerca estaba de encontrarme. Lo único que logré ver fue su espalda y su cabello castaño ser iluminado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles.

Me eché para atrás cuando lo vi voltearse a mi dirección. Traté de quedarme quieta y de acompasar mi respiración, pero me sentía muy nerviosa. Cerré mis ojos y esperé en silencio.

Una pisada, otra pisada y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

─¿Sabes Sakura? ─dijo una voz ronca muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me sobresaltara y golpeara mi cabeza contra el árbol─, eres pésima jugando a las escondidas.

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con la mirada burlesca de Syaoran. Él tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir del árbol.

Empecé a sacudir mi falda y arreglarme un poco mi enmarañado cabello, que se había pegado a mi rostro por el sudor, tratando de recuperar un poco mi dignidad.

─De seguro hiciste trampa ─le acusé molesta. Syaoran, sin embargo, rio encantado.

─Vamos Saku ─dijo tomándome por la cintura, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Él todavía me miraba presuntuoso, pero su mirada ámbar siempre lograba que sintiera un montón de cosquillas en mi barriga, como si de verdad existieran millones de mariposas ahí dentro─. Sabes que no hice trampa.

Él depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios y me sonrió con ternura.

─¿Cómo demonios me encontraste? ─le pregunté.

Syaoran me sonrió y me tomó de la mano, tirando de mí para que caminara a su lado por el sendero.

─No fue muy difícil ─murmuró él.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─respondí ofendida. Me había tomado rato tratando de encontrar un escondite adecuado para que él viniera a decirme que se le había hecho fácil.

Syaoran me miró alzando una ceja perfectamente. Soltó el agarre de mi mano para apartar unas cuantas ramas que nos impedían seguir caminando por el sendero. Cuando quedó despejado volvió a tomar mi mano, observando los puntos donde me habían quedado heridas.

─Es un simple juego, Saku ─susurró mientras besaba mis nudillos. Giré la cabeza para que no notara que me había sonrojado.

Me condujo hasta la orilla de un arroyo. Él tomó asiento en una roca enorme y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Me senté y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con mi pulgar. Él beso mi frente y yo cerré los ojos, aspirando profundamente.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Syaoran, era la manera en que su aroma me envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Ese olor a chocolate y a menta que me provocaban ganas de devorarlo a besos.

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada por mis pensamientos. Si bien Syaoran y yo llevábamos tiempo saliendo, no lograba acostumbrarme a lo que él provocaba en mí.

─¿Cómo me encontraste? ─le volví a preguntar, mientras volvía mi rostro para mirarlo.

Syaoran tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, elevando mi rostro a la altura del suyo, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Su fresca respiración chocaba contra mi rostro. Teniéndolo así de cerca, podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, convirtiéndolo en el ser más adorable en la faz del planeta. El aire se atascó en mi garganta cuando encontré su mirada ámbar, que brillaba de una manera única, mirándome intensamente.

─Yo siempre te voy a encontrar, Sakura ─susurró─. No puedo estar alejado de ti, mi corazón no puede vivir sin el tuyo.

Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir la boca de Syaoran sobre la mía. Él puso una mano detrás de mi cuello y un gemido se escapó de mi garganta al sentir que sus labios estaban fríos, mientras se movían con lentitud y suavidad sobre los míos.

Sentí como si a mi corazón le hubieran dado un apretón. Sonreí sobre la boca de Syaoran, soltando patéticas risitas de felicidad.

Separó nuestras bocas con un beso fugaz, llevando su mano a mi mejilla mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar.

En un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y corrió hasta el sendero que llevaba al bosque. Se volteó a mi dirección y me regalo una sonrisa.

─Es tú turno de encontrarme, Sakura ─gritó Syaoran antes de adentrarse al bosque.

Me puse de pie riendo como una tonta. Él siempre lograba sacar mi lado infantil. No pude evitar llevar mis dedos hasta mis labios, recordando la forma en Syaoran me había besado hace tan solo un momento, y lo que me había dicho.

─Yo siempre te voy a encontrar, Syaoran ─susurré, mirando en la dirección donde él había desaparecido.


End file.
